Sonicformers
by Soniccouples10
Summary: what happens when a portal opens in the sky?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Soniccouples10 here! I'm doing this story out of I NEED TO DO SOMeTHING SONIC RELATED AGAIN! and plus I never seen a crossover of these two shows this way before so Enjoy I own none of them Hasbro and SEGA do! Here are the couples entered! *points*

Sonamy

Tailsream

Knouge

Shadikal

Racee

Breakout

Jetwave

OK Begin the story! *throws the smokebom and the story starts*

"AMY ENOUGH! I SAID SORRY! BLAME EGGMAN!" A blue hedgehog wearing red and white shoesand has emerald green eyes shouted as he ran from the pink hedgehog wearing a red dress her matching boots getting dirty from the mud as she chased the blue one with her large and the speedster had a date but apparently Sonic stood her up..but the hero was battling eggman,again,but Amy wasn't buying it!

"That's what you said that the twenty times you missed a date!" Amy Shouted swinging her hammer as Sonic dodged it but just stopped,tears rolling down her eyes "You know" she started turning around"Forget it Sonic just forget it if you don't want to go on a date just say so!" she finished running off crying to her house ignoring Sonic call her name.

"Damn it!" the blue hedgehog cursed kicking the ground,he wasn't making it up! Eggman was trying something and it was his job to stop him..course he missed the birthday dinner date that the cute pink hedgehog set up for him,he didn't mean to break her heart really he didn't!.Sonic loved Amy dearly just had a hard time showing it.

"Well Faker you sure no how to make your girlfriend cry" a voice said from above causing the azuar hedgehog to look up seeing a embony and red hedgehog with red,white and yellow rocket shoes looking at him with deadly red eyes."Shut up Shadow" Sonic said with a frown as the older hedgehog chaos controled down. Said hedgehog gave the younger a headslap earning a yelp "I will when you actually go on a date with her you idiot"

"HEY! I try but I got to keep Egghead from taking over mobious! and when I'm done I was beyond late to get to the date! I'm going ragged!" Sonic ranted and before shadow could retort there was a big huge portal in the sky and something fell out of it before it vanished.

"You saw that right?" Sonic asked pointing to the sky hoping to god he wasn't going crazy.

"Yes...Lets go see what fell out of that portal now" the embony said before adding "We're gonna need help incase " he pulled out his cellphone calling rouge while Sonic called Tails and three saw it also and were heading there right now...What the heck fell out of that portal?.

Meanwhile few minutes earlier at a pond we see Team Rose sitting at the water's edge as Big the cat and Cream listened to Amy ranting about Sonic standing her up.

"He always says it's Eggman but that creep can't attack mobious 24/7! this is the twenty seventh time!" she had been keeping track?

"Maybe he was telling the truth Amy" Cream said inoccently as the pink hedgehog sighed "Maybe but I worked hard on that dinner you and Big know you two helped me"

The large purple cat spoken about was fishing but still said "I'm with Cream Amy maybe Sonic didn't mean to miss it" he said wheeling in a fish just as a portal opened into the sky and figures fell out of it,eleven total, some fell into the feild nearby or onto the shore some fell into the trees..two fell into the deep waters.

"Oh my gosh!" Amy yelped before going in for the two figures in the water diving under going towards a grey hedgebat wearing purple and silver shirt and black pants/boots with a weird purple symbol on the lower left pant leg,the hedgebat was sinking fast so the pink hedgehog grabbed him then swam to the surface just as Rouge got there. "R-Rouge! there's another one under the water!" Amy coughed swimming to shore as the white bat dived underfrom the sky.

Topaz eyes looked around before they landed on a red and blue hedgebat alil younger than the other wearing blue jeans,blue shoes and a red shirt with a weird darker red symbol on the chest .The hedgebat was outcold like the other but his wing was trapped into a rock.

'Crap!' Rouge thought swimming closer to the him pulling on the rock,she won't let this hedgebat drown!.After three tugs she finally got the rock off the wing and took the stranger to the surface.

When they got to the surface the white bat swam to shore imediatly doing CPR on the red and blue mobian as Amy was doing the same to the grey one they both swallowed alot of water."Come on come on you two!" Rouge mumbled just before the two males FINALLY coughed up some water causing everyone to sigh in relief.

"Phew! we did it" Amy said in relief.

"We need to get these strangers somewhere I vote Tails' place" Shadow said picking up a female blue and pink cate wearing a blue outfit.

"Agreed lets go" Sonic said as they grabbed two of the figures at a time heading to the two tailed fox's they were walking Amy swore that the grey hedgebat she was dragging was waking up.

Author's note: Whoa! new people on mobious and one of them is Waking up what will happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOOOODDD! I was a blank on this chapter! Sorry for the long wait everyone! I OWN NO ONE BUT THE PLOT! SEGA and HASBRO owns them!BEGIN! *throws a smoke bomb the story starting***

"Mm?" the grey hedgebat groaned his red eyes opening,where?what?He suddenly pushed Amy away getting into fighting stance..until he started getting dizzy his head hurting."Hey stupid relax will you?" Shadow growled he looked to Amy as a little sister hurt her you get hurt.

"Who the frag are you?" was the reply,Frag? what was he a computer cyborg? "My name is Shadow the hedgehog who the hell are you?" the red and black hedgehog asked getting close to the red eyed hedgebat...who simply backed away with a didn't trust these strangers.

"Shadow! that's not how you get info out of someone! plus the poor guy nearly drowned back off!" Rouge said pushing her friend away from the hedgebat before turning to the grey 'mobian' "Hi I'm Rouge the bat sorry about Shadow he's abit protective of his friends" the white bat said holding her right hand out to shake his hand."...Megatron" was the reply as they shook hands..it was then that the hedgebat looked at himself starting to panic "WHAT THE PIT!?" he shouted his wings-wait wings!?.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" Megatron shouted starting to panic,something told the others that this was gonna be the normal reaction to their appearances,what were they human once or something?.Megatron looked around before spotting the outcold figures,they looked familiar...Oh frag no.

Getting close to each he saw the resemblance,the first one was a female blue cat with pink highlights in her hair,wearing a dark blue workout outfit with darker blue and pink shoes,this had to be Arcee.

Second one was a white and red fox in blue jeans and a white shirt with red medical symbols on the jacket,and grey boots,Ratchet yup.  
Third was a mixture of a fox and a hedgehog of the colors black and yellow outfit and shoes matching..His nephew Bumblebee,whonder how he'd react?

Fourth figure was a green echidna wearing darker green shirt,black pants,wearing black boots too his baseball cap on backwards..Bulkhead.

Fifth one was obviously Breakdown because the blue and grey echidna had a eyepatch over his right eye..well where a eye should be,wearing a jean vest with blue jeans,brown boots.

the sixth was a mix of cat/fox..a catfox? anyway the male was wearing a red,white and gold outfit that showed on his red furr and shoes, Knockout.

Seventh figure was a white,grey and green wolf with a dark grey sweater,blue pants and combat boots with two katanas hanging from a strap on his back..Wheeljack great.

Eighth Figure was a silver grey,blue and red bat,male,with a black vest,pants and boots ...Starscream.

nineth figure was dark purple hedgehog,bright purple shirt,pants and shoes with a bandana and a pair of sunglasses covering the mouth and eyes...Soundwave.

"And why am I not surprised you're here Brother" Megatron sighed seeing the red and blue hedgebat on Sonic's back as they got closer to Tails' all eleven of them ended up here and changed how did it happen?he was gonna find out."We're here" Tails said as they arrived at his workshop walking in to the slightly cluttered home setting each of the strangers-well not to Megatron-on the couches,cots and work tables after they were cleared."OK What are their names since you seem to know Megatron" Knuckles said gruffly as he crossed his arms."Optimus,Bumblebee,Wheeljack,Ratchet,Arcee,Bulkhead,Knockout,Breakdown,Starscream & Soundwave" the grey hedgebat replied pointing at each figure as he said their names.

"Who names their kids that?" the red echidna said.

"Hey those are normal names on our home planet!" was the retort as the grey hedgebat stood up getting into the other male's face.

"Which is what? weirdo mania!?"

"Cybertron!"

Author's note: Wow this is short..oh yeah CLIFFHANGER! XD I'm devious..You'll find out what happens next chapter!


End file.
